08 iHave a Secret
by Pock
Summary: Sam has a secret power but feels that if she tells Carly, she might get weirded out! Sam soon discovers that Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and even her sister Melanie have secrets too. This story was inspired by a strange dream I had. This one is weird but fun.
1. Freddie's Secret

The day after she checked out of Troubled Waters, Sam decided to go over and talk to Carly. She needed some girl time before she faced Freddie again, even if he returned her feelings toward him.

"So, Sam," Carly said. "How long have you been in love with Freddie?" Sam was tired of denying it, she knew it was true. She loved the dork… or at least she thought she did. There's no other explanation for her actions, her feelings, or her attraction to him. He was, after all, a total nub.

"Oh, I don't know, Carls," Sam replied, pacing back and forth in Carly's bedroom. "I can honestly say that I was never jealous of you when you dated him for like a week. Remember, after his accident…" Sam stated.

"More like my accident," Carly corrected her. "I still blame myself. I can't believe how fast he was to push me out of the way. He just jumped straight at me from 6 feet away. It was almost like he… like he flew." Carly said hesitantly as her eyes shifted to the large rug on the floor and then back up to Sam.

Sam paused awkwardly too but did not notice Carly's behavior. Sam could never tell anyone about her power. She wondered if Melanie had it too. Sam convinced herself that Melanie couldn't fly too. Sam hopped she was special. She needed to be better than Melanie in some way, even if it was in a way she didn't understand. But she could never tell anybody about her strange ability. Not even Carly. She'd freak out on her and Sam couldn't risk her best friend thinking she was a freak. She focused her mind back on the present and answered Carly's question.

"I started crushing on him around the time we helped rebuild your room after the fire… or maybe that week where Spencer went prank happy. You spent a lot of time working on Spencer that week and Freddie and I actually hung out a lot then. I really fell hard for him after webacon last year. I think some of those crazy iCarly fans got to me a little bit."

Carly focused back on the topic at hand, attempting to keep that stupid rug out of her mind. "Look, Freddie's really sweet. What are you worried about?" Carly asked Sam.

Sam didn't get a chance to answer that question though because there was a knock on Carly's bedroom door.

"It's me," said Freddie's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Come on in, Freddie," Carly said. Freddie came and tossed his backpack on the floor. He plopped down on Carly's bed. "You guys want some alone time?" Carly asked. Freddie looked at Sam to see what she wanted. Sam turned to Carly and just nodded. "Ok, behave you two." Carly said with a smile as she walked out.

"Hey," Freddie said to Sam with a smile.

"Hey," Sam replied, looking at her feet.

"You don't have to be shy," Freddie said. "The Sam I like isn't shy." Freddie grinned.

"So you haven't come to your senses and realized we're both crazy?" Sam asked.

"Actually…" Freddie stood up and took a deep breath. "I have something to… um, to show you."

"Um, ok. What is it?" Sam wondered, moving closer to the bed where Freddie now stood.

"Well, I've sort of been keeping a secret from you and Carly," Freddie said. "It's a crazy secret actually, but you did just tell me you like me, which I imagine was a pretty big secret for you… Anyway, I have a theory that you actually might be like me… at one point I thought Carly might be too, and sometimes I still think she could be… and sometimes I think that even Gibby could be one too but then I realize I'm probably crazy and I re-convince myself that I'm alone… but the more I think about it—" Freddie was cut off by Sam interrupting him.

"Freddie, you're rambling. What the chiz are you talking about!"

"Ok, sorry, sorry… I'm actually a little nervous about this," Freddie stated. "Just… promise me that if what I am about to do surprises you, that you won't freak out on me. Ok?"

Sam was half convinced Freddie was about to pull his pants down. "Um, ok I guess."

"Ok," Freddie said. "Please don't freak out." He repeated. And with that he made two fists in front of himself and pushed them down past his hips. As he did so his shoes began to hover off the ground. One inch… two inches… Freddie was now floating in the air six inches off of the ground.

Sam's jaw dropped. He was… floating? He was flying! Freddie could fly too? What the chiz!

"Freddie… I, I…" Sam didn't know how to respond.

"Sam, look," Freddie began to explain as he relaxed his fists and began to float down to the floor again.

Sam couldn't come up with any word so she did the only thing she could think to do. She just reacted. She pushed her palms out to her sides and then slowly pushed them down towards her hips. As she did so, her shoes slowly left the ground too. Freddie was still a few inches off the ground when Sam had suddenly floated about 18 inches up. She then realized that she was still not very good at controlling it and she quickly relaxed her hands, causing gravity to grab a hold of her once more. She landed with a soft thud on the rug beneath her feet.

"Oh my God!" Freddie said as he relaxed his fists the rest of the way and landed also with a thud next to Sam. "I can't believe you actually… I mean, I knew you could… I figured it out, I saw the signs… but I never actually thought—" Freddie's rambling was once again cut off by Sam, but this time it was her lips crashing into his that shut him up. Freddie's eyes bugged wide when he realized that she had attacked him. He quickly regained his composure and kissed her back for a brief 3 seconds before Sam pulled away.

"Oh my God, Freddie, how long have you been able to do that?" Sam asked him.

"All my life," he said, "and I'm guessing you have too. I actually met a few other people with powers on a forum online. Two of them can breathe water and the other can fly and split like me."

"Split?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I'm guessing you and I are matches. You can split too right?"

"Freddie, I can hover a few inches but I have no idea what you're talking about with splitting," Sam said.

"Oh, come one. I'm sure we match," Freddie said as he grabbed his clean gym clothes from his backpack and held them in his left hand. "You mean to tell me you can't do this…"

Freddie again made two fists. This was clearly how he focuses his power. The clothes in his hand began to inflate and float in the air beside him. Sam took a step back from him; she wasn't sure what he was doing now.

Out of the tips of his left fingers sprouted… a second hand… and from there, there quickly grew a wrist and aa arm that entered the gym shirt from the side. In a matter of only about 5 more seconds, a torso also grew inside the shirt from the arm and from there grew a head, another arm, and the rest of a male body identical to Freddie's. The fingers then dethatched and before Sam now stood two Freddies. They were completely identical in every way except for the fact that the one on the left was wearing Freddie's gym outfit.

"Sam?" asked the Freddie on the left.

"Ok, this is a dream or something. No way you can do that. I need to wake up," said Sam, clearly in disbelief.

"Oh, you're kidding," said the Freddie on the right. "We thought for sure you could do it too."

"I… thought we were a total match," said the one on the left. "Well, sorry to creep you out, Sam.

Sam reached out and touched gym-clothes-Freddie. She then reached out and touched the original Freddie too.

"Wow, Freddie," she said looking back and forth between the two Freddies. "Definitely can't do that… but how did you know I could fly too?"

"I'll let you answer this one," said the Freddie on the right to the Freddie on the left. Righty walked past Lefty and Sam and laid down on the bed.

"To be honest, I can't really explain how I knew," said the Freddie. "I just sort of did. The feeling… the connection I have with Freddie… we, well… I feel it around you as well. And a little bit around Carly and Gibby as well but I think that might just be the fact that we're pretty good friends.

"This splitting thing is so weird," Sam said. When are you going to tell… Carly… wait, when you saved her life. You really did fly out in front of that truck, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," the one on the bed answered. "I actually did fly."

"I think we should tell her together," said gym-Freddie. You have a power too… did you want to tell her?" The truth was that Sam still didn't want to tell Carly. But if Freddie was going to tell then she should too.

"I don't know, Freddie… My sister is moving home next semester and I don't really want Mel to know about it, but I guess we can tell Carly… you think she can keep it a secret right? I've never told anyone because I'm afraid that—"

"Wait, wait, wait," said the beddie-Freddie, sitting up and joining his other self. "Melanie? Really? I thought we put this behind us. I know she was never real. You know what Sam. Its okay that you pretended to be someone else so you could go on a date with me. You liked me and just didn't know how to say it, but you already told me she wasn't real. Why are you going back to this?"

As close as Sam felt to Freddie right now, she couldn't believe that he was so stupid. "Seriously dude? I only told you that you were right to get you to shut up! I've had a twin my whole life and you just need to accept that. You'll meet her again in about a week and I'm going to make sure you see the two of us in the same room together to prove to you—"

Regular-clothing Freddie put his hand over Sam's mouth and put his finger in front of his, telling her to be quiet. He heard footsteps on the stairs. "We'll tell her later, okay?" he said, and with that he grabbed gym clothes Freddie on the neck and began to dematerialize. His skin shrank up and slithered into the other Freddie's neck where he had grabbed him and in a matter of seconds they were rejoined.

Carly opened her bedroom door to find a confused looking Sam and a sheepish looking Freddie, wearing his gym clothes. His clothes were crumpled on the floor.


	2. Carly's Secret

Here's chapter two. Its a little shorter than the first but I think I said everything I wanted to say. Review if you want more!

* * *

_As a child, Carly always loved watching Disney's Aladdin. She sometimes imagined that she was princess Jasmine and hoped that one day her prince would come and sweep her off of her feet. Aladdin was kind of a bad boy, wasn't he._

_Oh, but acting like a princess wasn't why she liked watching Aladdin over and over again. It was because of Aladdin's magic carpet._

_Sometimes I miss riding this thing_ Carly thought to herself as she walked over to the rug in her room. _I really shouldn't. Its not... normal_. She thought, sitting down in the middle of it.

Carly put her hands out flat in front of her, took a deep breath, and relaxed. The carpet under her began to shake and then slowly, steadily, it rose up from the ground about 4 inches, taking her with it.

Just then, Carly's bedroom door swung open. "Gibbaaaaaay." Said Gibby as he walked into Carly's room. He then turned to see Carly levitating on the carpet in the middle of her room.

Carly let out an audible gasp as she "let go" of the rug. It fell to the floor with a thud.

"Um, Carly, what were you just-" Gibby started, but he was cut off.

"Nothing!" Carly said. "I wasn't doing anything." Carly stood up quickly to move away from the rug. As she did this, she bumped the side table near her couch and knocked over a rather fragile vase with flowers in it. Without really even thinking about it, Gibby made a grabbing motion at the vase, even though it was at least 12 feet away from him. His hand clenched around the air in front of him and the vase stopped in mid air.

Carly stared at the vase... then back at Gibby... then back at the vase (then back at Gibby. Your webshow isn't as good as this webshow, but your webshow could smell like this webshow... lol). The vase was just floating there. Gibby slowly set the vase back on the table and then relaxed his hand.

"Uh... good catch," Carly said. She then promptly pinched herself. Surly she was dreaming. Gibby couldn't levitate things too. "Ouch." She said after pinching herself. She was awake after all. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" She asked.

"Carly, were you just-" Gibby started again, but was once again cut off by Carly.

"How did you catch that vase?" Carly asked.

"How did you get a magic rug?" Gibby asked her.

"I asked you first!" Carly said, pointing a finger at him.

"Ok. Well, you saw me so I don't see any point in fibbing. I can make things... um... float. You know, telekinesis. Like on science fiction shows on TV. No one knows beside my mom, my ex-girlfriend Tasha, and now you. I don't tell people cuz most people already think I'm pretty weird."

"Oh my God, that's crazy," Carly said in disbelief. She didn't care that the pinch hurt, she was still convinced it was a dream.

"And what were you doing when I came in?" Gibby finally finished. "You were, like, floating on that rug." he said. "You know my secret, what's yours."

"This is so crazy, Gibby. We can do the same thing. I can make stuff float. No one's ever seen me do it before. I... I like to pretend I'm a Jedi and I make stuff come to me. Like in the morning while I'm getting ready, I'll have my hairbrush fly over to me. Anyway, I was... I was just pretending that I was on a flying carpet." She finished.

"Wow, I can't believe this," Gibby said. "I promise not to tell anyone if you promise too." He said.

"Done." Carly agreed. "It'll be our little secret.

"Sorry I didn't knock," Gibby said. "But then again, I'm not that sorry. Its cool that you can do it too."

"Yeah. Well, I'm not really even that good at it," Carly said. "When I was little I tried to fly this rug outside at night. I ran into the side of the building and barely made it back inside. The rug fell to the ground and I had to float it back up into the window. I can't believe no one saw me."

"You're better than me," Gibby said. "I've tried to float myself. I've even tried floating something under me like a chair or blanket or something. I could never get something to lift me up. I can't concentrate that much," he said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Its us," Came Freddie's voice. Freddie always knocked. What a gentleman.

"We'll talk more about this later if you want, ok?" Carly said to Gibby. He nodded. "Come it." Carly called.

Freddie and Sam walked into Carly's room drinking smoothies. They had just gone on a little _date_ thingy at the Groovie Smoothie.

"Hey, Carls. Hey, Gib," Sam said. "Lets rehearse this webshow!"


	3. Sam, Meet Fred

A few weeks have passed since Freddie and Sam started dating… let me rewrite a scene really quick.

_Sam: Do you think, you know, maybe we are taking a connection that we have and…_

_Freddie: Forcing it into a boyfriend, girlfriend thing? ... No!_

_Sam: Oh, good me too!_

_Freddie: Sam, I…I love you!_

_Sam: (Startled) I… I love you too!_

_Sam and Freddie kiss tenderly for a few seconds._

_Sam: You wanna make out till midnight?_

_Freddie: That works for me._

* * *

Now that we got that settled…

* * *

"So, you're telling me that when you split, you actually become two different people?" Sam asked, laying of Freddie's bed. She looked to her left to see one Freddie sitting at his computer and a second Freddie on the floor… doing pushups?

"Well, no," explained computer Freddie. "We're still both Freddie, we just have slightly different personalities. I'm a lot like the Freddie you know." He said. "I'm smart and nice but can't fly as well. Also, I'm pretty fast too."

"I'm a little different," said the Freddie on the floor as he stood up after a round of pushups. "When Freddie and I split, I get most of our strength. I can fly real good too, but my thinking gets a little hazy and sometimes I get a shorter temper."

"We call him Fred," the Freddie at the computer said. "And I still go by just Freddie."

Sam stared over at her boyfriends (that's a weird thought) and chuckled. "Ok, so you're Freddie," she pointed at him. "You're the smart one and you're really fast but not so good at flying." She pointed at the other one. " And you're strong and you fly well but you're stupid and get mad easily. You remind me of me," Sam said.

"Hey, don't say that," said Fred. "You aint dumb!"

"Chillax, I'm just kidding," Sam said. Although, she was thinking of her sister, who is much smarter than her. Sam really did feel pretty dumb sometimes.

"So, which one of you does mamma get to kiss?" Sam asked sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Or should I just wait till you're back in one piece?"

Freddie chuckled. Fred didn't seem to get the joke. "It doesn't matter to us," Freddie said. "We're still the same guy. Our brains aren't communicating now but by the time we go back together, I remember everything from either body.

"Are we done though?" Fred asked. "I think I'm done. We don't like to stay separated for too long." Fred said to Sam.

"Yeah, we can be done, come here," Freddie said. They both put out their right hands. It looked like they were just doing a hand shake but then Fred quickly melted away into Freddie's hand. The two were one again as Fred's clothes fell to the floor. "You still want that kiss?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, baby," Sam said kissing Freddie on the lips for about 10 seconds. They hugged each other and smiled. "Thank you so much for sharing your secret with me," Sam said.

"Of course, Sammy. Hey, do you want to practice flying again? You're getting a lot better," Freddie said, still hugging Sam. "It took me a lot of practice to be any good, and it took me a lot more to get it after I slit. Fred does it really well, but Freddie is still not very good at it."

"Yeah, definitely. I… one of these days I want to just fly straight up to your fire escape from the ground in the alley outside your window," Sam said.

"That sounds like a great goal, Sam… but you'll have to do that at night unless you want someone seeing you," said Freddie.

"Hey, can we get some food before I try to fly again?" Sam requested.

"Yeah, sure baby," Freddie said. "I'll make you a ham sandwich." He said with a smile.

Sam smiled as she followed Freddie to his kitchen where he started making her a sandwich. "Hey, when is your mom getting home?" Sam asked.

"She does Pilates on Saturday afternoons with her friends until 3, so we have half an hour," Freddie said.

"Ok, cool." Sam said. "Oh, man, I just realized I have to go to the airport with my mom today."

"Really?" Freddie said, finishing up her sandwich made just the way she likes it (with lots of ham).

"Yeah, I forgot, Mom and I have to pick up a relative but mom said she'd probably be drunk like always so I have to drive."

"Oh," Freddie said. "Well, at least she's responsible about it." They both chuckled. "Who are you picking up?" Freddie asked.

_How do I answer that?_ Sam wondered. "Look, baby, I really don't want to fight, so I can't tell you who it is; you wouldn't believe me. Anyway, you'll be meeting her tomorrow anyway."

"Wait… what?" Freddie said. "Why wouldn't I believe you?" Freddie asked. His first thought was that she was actually breaking her uncle Carmine out of jail. If she thought they'd fight about that they she'd be right, cus Freddie was pretty sure Carmine was _actually_ going to stab him when he got out. But then Sam said "her" so he knew it wasn't Carmine.

"Trust me, baby… it'll be a fun little surprise," she said with a grin. "Thanks for the sandwich, boo, but I got to go," she said grabbing the sandwich and kissing Freddie. Freddie smiled. "Oh, and thanks for helping me remember about the airport… Mel would kill me." Sam added under her breath.


	4. The Bank

Around 11:30 am Sunday morning, Carly heard a knock on the door. She knew Sam and Melanie were coming over later but that wasn't going to be till after noon. She got up from the computer, walked over to the door, and peered through the peep hole. On the other side of the door she saw Gibby, nodding on beat with the music inside his head. That boy was always off in his own little world. Carly opened the door. "Hey, Gibbs, what's up?" Carly said inviting him in.

"First of all, Gibbbaaaaay." He said walking into the room. "Second, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by to say hi."

"Oh, ok," Carly said walking back to the kitchen. "Hey, have you had lunch yet?" she said going for the fridge.

"No, but now that you mention it, I'm pretty famished," Gibby replied sitting down on the couch.

_Famished?_ Thought Carly. "Ok, well, Spencer was going to go to the grocery yesterday, but he went on a date instead so we're out of food."

"Hey, is that the new HDCamboxLCD900 video camera?" Gibby asked, pointing at Spencer's new camera on the counter by the computer.

"Yeah, Spencer just got it a few days ago," Carly said, closing the nearly empty refrigerator and heading back to the counter.

"Do you think he'd mind if I looked at it?" Gibby asked.

"No, not at all," Carly said. "Here," Carly opened her hand, palm up, and aimed it at the camera. It floated up and then over to Gibby until it was right in front of him.

"Cool, thanks," Gibby said, grabbing it out of the air, thinking nothing at all about how it had just been levitated over to him.

"It's so awesome that I can do that in front of you and you won't freak out," Carly said.

"I know, right?" Gibby said missing around with the zoom feature, which for some reason is the first thing everyone does when they get a camera.

"You wanna go get some food at Inside-Out Burger?" Carly suggested. "I'm getting hungry."

"That sounds great," Gibby said, putting the camera down. "I can drive if you want."

"Sure. Sam is eating with her family but I'll see if Freddie wants to come too," Carly said. She texted him and then put on her shoes. A minute later he'd replied. _Sure, I'll come over in a minute._

* * *

"Hey, have you heard anything from Sam?" Freddie asked Carly and Gibby after they left Inside-Out Burger. "She left all of a sudden yesterday and every time I ask her what she's up to she says it's a surprise."

Carly knew the surprise was Melanie, by Freddie didn't believe in Melanie… "Sometimes it's nice to be surprised, Freddie," Carly said. "Just wait, she'll tell you soon."

Gibby was about to unlock the car when he noticed three men, wearing all black acting suspiciously outside the bank next-door. "Hey, I've got a bad feeling about— Oh my gosh!" Gibby said. Freddie and Carly had seen it too. The men had all pulled handguns out of their shirts and entered the bank.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" Carly started. Freddie pulled out his ParePhone and called 911 immediately.

"What should we do?" Freddie said. "Should we hide? Should we run… yes, hello?" Freddie said to the police. "There is an armed robbery going on at the bank on 5th and Jefferson. Yeah, by Inside-Out Burger. No, we're not inside, we're by the restaurant. We saw them pull out guns and go inside…"

"Carly," Gibby said. "We can stop them."

"What, are you crazy, Gibby! They have guns!" Carly said, still freaking out. They could hear the men inside barking orders at the people in the bank.

"No, Carly, our power," He said in a hushed voice, even though Freddie was on the phone with the police and wasn't listening. "We don't even have to go inside. Let's look through the windows and pull their guns right out of their hands all at once."

"Are you sure, Gibby?" Carly asked.

"Why have a power like this and not use it for good?" Gibby said. "Come on, I need you. I can pull one gun with each hand but you need to get the third one. Come on!"

Gibby went closer to the bank and looking in through a window on the side of the building. Carly followed him and they both ducked to keep out of view from the inside.

"What are you guys doing!" Freddie asked following them.

"Freddie, we'll explain later," Gibby said. Carly looked at Gibby with a look of worry on her face.

"Get the one on the left," Gibby ordered.

"Uhh, Okay…" Carly said hesitantly.

"Just grab the gun and pull it straight up to the ceiling," Gibby said, putting both hands out as if he was ready to receive a pass in a basketball game. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Carly said, more confidently this time, holding both palms straight forward, aiming them through the glass.

"Yeah, ok, I'll stay on the line," Freddie said, still talking on the phone. "Seriously, guys what are you—holy chiz!" Freddie said.

All at one, the guns jerked out of the men's hands and flew straight up to the ceiling. Gibby was making two fists while Carly looked like she was pushing a very heavy invisible box. Freddie couldn't believe his eyes; he actually dropped his phone in surprise.

"Sir? Sir, are you still there?" the woman on the phone asked. "What's happening?"

Freddie looked from Gibby to Carly, and back again. _Are they doing that?_ he asked himself. His mind almost couldn't comprehend.

The men inside were rather panicked as well. Most of the people inside were staring up at the guns in disbelief. A large man inside, who had gone there to simply deposit his check from work, pulled his meaty fist back and punched the first assailant in the face; hard. Three more people, although scared and confused, advanced on the other would-be robbers. While the first criminal was losing a fist fight, the other two men bolted for the door.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Carly said, clearly freaking out as well.

From outside the bank, Gibby had been slowly floating his two guns over behind the counter, where the bank manager immediately picked them up and put them on the floor, safely on his side of the counter, out sight.

"Run, get out of here, man," one man said as they ran down the street towards Inside-Out Burger. While Carly was putting her gun down on the counter too, Gibby turned and punched the air in front of him. The man stumbled and fell over. Gibby then picked up his foot and slammed it down into the ground. The masked man yelled in pain.

Freddie was slowly piecing together what was happening. He had suspected before that his other friends may have powers too, but he had dismissed it as speculation. Clearly, though, Gibby and Carly could both move things with their mind. From the looks of it, Gibby could even move air as if it were a solid block of atoms rather than free floating, independent molecules.

"Where'd the other one go?" Carly asked, sounding worried as the three teens moved closer to the street. He had run the other way, away from the restaurant. The police were arriving but one of the bank robbers was getting away, out of reach of Gibby or Carly. A few other bank dwellers had joined in on subduing the first two masked men, though none knew they were aided by teens with telekinetic powers just outside the window.

"He's getting away!" Freddie said. He acted on impulse, it was almost instinct. Freddie took off as top speed and chased down the man who was almost a full block away. Even given a 10 second head start, Freddie was on him in seconds, tackling him from behind. He ran with incredible speed without the friction from the ground to slow him down. He tackled the man and summoned from within himself a great rage of strength. The man pushed back, but each punch had the power of two fists behind it. It was only another 10 seconds before the police caught up with them and pulled Freddie off of the man. However, those 10 seconds would have been more than enough time to get away.

The officers questioned Freddie after he retrieved his phone from the ground outside the bank. He gave his account of the robbery (leaving out a few things) and confirmed that he was the one to call the police. He said he had seen the men go inside and saw them "drop their guns or something." He saw two men running. The first on tripped so he chased the other one. Freddie's name and phone number were taken if the police had any more questions for him. After that, he rejoined Carly and Gibby and then left.

"What did you tell them?" Carly asked, sounding a little worried as Gibby drove off.

"I just said they dropped their guns and one tripped, so I tackled the other guy," Freddie said from the back seat.

"That's good," Gibby said. "I don't really want our secret out…"

"Uh… yeah, about that... What just happened back there guys?" Freddie asked. "You guys have telekinesis?"

Gibby hesitated. "No," Carly answered, turning around to face Freddie in the back. "It's not quite that."

"We don't make things float with our mind…" Gibby said. "It's more like, we focus energy from our whole body, not just our minds," Gibby explained.

"Um, ok… so you, like, have a superpower?" Freddie asked.

Carly held her phone in her hand. "Yeah… I guess you could say that." She then held her palm perfectly flat and tensed her hand. The phone floated up into the air, staying a few inches about Carly's hand.

"What about you, Freddie," Gibby said as he pulled into the parking lot of Bushwell Plaza. "You just ran a whole block in 2 seconds. That's crazy fast!"

"Yeah. It's like the time you pushed me out of the way of that taco truck." Carly said as they made their way to the lobby. "You covered a lot of ground in no time at all!"

Freddie waited til they were in the elevator to answer. "Well," he said. "I know your secret, so I guess I should tell you. I have a superpower too."

"Let me guess, its super speed," Carly said, with a very Samish smirk.

"Um… it's a little more complicated than that," Freddie said. "Maybe I should explain later." The elevator doors opened to reveal Sam and Melanie both sitting at the kitchen counter. Freddie was immediately surprised and excited.

"Freddie!" Melanie said, standing up and giving him a hug. "It's been too long!"

"Oh my God!" Freddie said, looking back and forth from one blonde to the other. "Sam, you figured out splitting!"


	5. Melanie, Sam's Twin?

"_Um… it's a little more complicated than that," Freddie said. "Maybe I should explain later." The elevator doors opened to reveal Sam and Melanie both sitting at the kitchen counter. Freddie was immediately surprised and excited. _

"_Freddie!" Melanie said, standing up and giving him a hug. "It's been too long!"_

"_Oh my God!" Freddie said, looking back and forth from one "Sam" to the other. "Sam, you figured out splitting!"_

* * *

"Spliting? What are you talking about, Freddie?" Melanie asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sam cut in quickly. "He's just being a dork. What took you guys so long? You were at the restaurant for ages. Melanie was getting worried."

_Melanie?_ thought Freddie, still very confused. Sam had admitted that Melanie wasn't real so he had dismissed her from his mind. But here she was, just as he remembered her. He looked as if he was about to argue but Sam gave him a look so he stayed quiet.

"It's so good to see you again. And, I don't think I've met you," Melanie said smiling at Gibby.

"My friends call me Gibby," replied Gibby, extending his hand for a handshake. Melanie shook his hand with a girly giggle.

"Everyone calls you Gibby!" Sam replied, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh my gosh, Melanie," Carly said, suddenly remembering something. "I just remembered that I got those shoes we were talking about!"

"You did! You have to show me," she said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Come on upstairs, I'll show you," Carly said leading Sam's twin up to her room.

"Hey, I'm gonna go," Gibby said. "I just remembered I gotta pick up Guppy. See ya, love birds," he said as he reentered the elevator and left the loft. Gibby always teased Sam and Freddie about dating. This week, they were apparently birds.

"Sam, when did you figure out how to split? Why are you pretending that—" Freddie was cut off.

"Not everyone has powers like us, Freddie. I swear to you as I did a year ago, Melanie is my identical twin sister. A sister that _doesn't_ know I'm a freak," Sam said sounding upset, obviously referring to her ability to fly.

"Sam you're not a freak, you're just special," Freddie comforted his girlfriend.

"And what was up with you mentioning splitting in front of _everybody!_" Sam asked sounding truly perplexed. "Carly will freak on us if she finds out we can fly and I don't want you ruining my relationship with her!"

"Sam, calm down… I really don't think she's going to freak if she finds out you can fly," he said knowingly. He had finally accepted however that Melanie must be _just _ Sam's twin sister who probably didn't have any powers at all.

"You scared me, Benson. I'll tell Carly when I'm ready, okay," she said wanting nothing more than for this fight to be over so she could kiss her boyfriend.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Are we cool?" he asked with outstretched arms. Sam jumped forward giving him the tightest hug he'd had all week, followed by a satisfactory lip-lock.

"I missed you, yesterday, boy," Sam said holding Freddie close. "Melanie was the person mom and I were picking up at the airport by the way," Sam added.

"Yeah, I figured that," Freddie chuckled kissing her forehead. Carly and Melanie's voices could be heard as they came back down the stairs. The couple pulled apart.

"We have got to go shopping this weekend," Carly said.

"Only if Sam doesn't mind," Melanie said, not wanting her sister to feel that she was stealing Carly away.

"Sam, do you want to go shopping with us tomorrow?" Carly offered as they reached the landing.

"Um, not really," she said, turning around and sitting back at the computer on the kitchen counter. "You two can go. I think I'll hang out with Freddie."

"Sounds great," Freddie smiled. "Hey, Melanie," Freddie said turning his attention to the new girl.

"Hey, Freddie," Melanie said flirtatiously. Sam growled slightly at this.

"I think I owe you an apology. Last time I saw you I refused to acknowledge your existence. So, uh, sorry about that," Freddie said. "I feel pretty bad about it."

"Oh, it's okay," Melanie said smiling. "I'm just glad you guys are together now. You're so cute together."

"You told her?" Sam asked Carly, acting a little surprised.

"No, I watch iCarly silly," Melanie said. "Your banter is hilarious by the way."

"Thanks," Freddie said. "So, what do you girls wanna do?" he asked wondering if anyone had any actual plans.

"Oh, I brought a board game!" Melanie said sounding excited.

"Noooo…" Sam said.

"Oh, come on, Sammy," Freddie said. "Board games are fun."

"Yeah, for you. You always win!" she accused.

"Hey, what happened to Gibby?" Carly asked as Melanie went to the couch to set the game up on the table.

"He had to go get his brother," Sam said and they joined her sister at the couch.

"Aw, too bad," Melanie said. "He seems like a nice boy."

Melanie explained the rules and they started the game. Everyone ended up having a lot of fun… even Sam.

* * *

"Freddie, you're quite the gentleman," Melanie complimented him as he walked the twins out to Sam's car that evening.

"It was really good to actually meet you, Melanie," Freddie responded as they arrived at the car. Sam reached out and held Freddie's hand, giving her sister a look as she did so.

"I think I'll give you two a minute alone," she said, looking a lot like her sister as she smirked and entered the car. She looked away from Freddie and Sam so as to give them a moment alone.

"Today was awesome, Freddie," Sam said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being nice to Mel."

"I thought you couldn't stand her,' Freddie responded with his hands on her hips. "Now you guys are joking and laughing together. What changed?"

"I'm not sure," Sam replied, hugging Freddie goodbye. "She's my sister, after all. As much as I might still want to hate her, I can't. Even though we don't talk much, I still feel really close to her, you know?"

"That's great Sam," Freddie said. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night," Sam said getting in the car.

"You're so lucky, Sam," Melanie said as they pulled away. "Freddie is sweet and really cute."

"Do you like any boys?" Sam asked, surprising herself to find that she actually cared about her sister's love life.

"Oh, not really, no," Melanie replied. "I've liked a few guys, but I don't want to waste my time with jerks who only like me for my looks. There's actually only ever been one guy who I've liked enough to date him… but he has a girlfriend," she said as Sam stopped at a red light. Melanie smiled and said to her sister lovingly, "and I care so much about his girlfriend that I would never, ever think about trying to break them up… you're a lucky girl Sam, and I'm so happy for you."

Melanie was clearly talking about Freddie. Sam's instincts told her to be defensive of Freddie… but Sam knew she didn't need to be. Melanie liked Freddie, but was choosing to stay away from him. What a great sister! After all these years of being away from her sister, Sam was surprised how much she had enjoyed being with Melanie today.

"Thanks, Mel," Sam said, knowing it would be hard for her if she was the one supposed to be staying away from Freddie. "I know I don't act like it all the time, but I really care about you too," Sam said. Melanie put her hand on Sam's wrist. A cool chill spread throughout their bodies, starting at where they touched. Sam wasn't quite sure what this feeling was but she associated it with love. It was similar to the chill she got when Freddie was being particularly manly or loving, but it was still a distinctly different feeling.

It was a feeling almost every time they hugged or touched. They felt it even when Sam would hit Melanie when they were kids and Sam would instantly feel bad about it. Perhaps it was just a bond between twins, but it always made Melanie and Sam smile, even if they weren't getting along.

"Are you sure you're okay with me sleeping in your room?" Melanie asked as the light turned green and Sam went through the intersection.

"Yeah, it's cool," Sam said shrugging. "We always shared a room when we were younger. Really, it's still your room too, Mel. We got rid of the bunk beds when you moved out to your boarding school though."

"Yeah, I know," Melanie said. "Does mom have a mat I can put on the floor?"

"Don't be silly, Mel," Sam said laughing. "My bed is big enough for us both. I sleep with Carly all the time; I should be able to share a bed with my own sister!"

"Thanks, Sammy," Melanie smiled. "I'm so happy that we're finally getting along. It's something I've always wanted you know.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said as they pulled into their driveway. "Let's just go to bed, I'm beat."

Sam and Melanie entered the house quietly. They found their mother passed out on the couch, went to their room, and put on pajamas.

"Good night, Melanie," Sam said sniggling up in her warm bed. Melanie joined her.

"You too, sis," she smiled. Melanie had a hard time getting comfortable at first. Sam started on her back but turned on her side and sniggered as she watched her sister roll back and forth every 30 seconds.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Sam asked, still chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she responded. "It's just a different bed, that's all." Melanie was on her side facing away from Sam when she was about to roll over again. Before she got the chance however, Sam grabbed her around the waist and held her still.

"Just relax, Melanie," Sam said as she spooned her twin. "Is something on your mind?" The cool chill hit Melanie, once again where Sam was touching her stomach. Sam could feel it too, starting on her hand. Melanie finally relaxed and melted into her sister's strong arms as the feeling turned to a comfortably warm tingle.

Melanie signed as she relaxed. "I just feel bad. After I left last time, I… I thought about Freddie a lot. I wanted to call or text him but he never believed I was me. I liked him but I got over him eventually. Seeing him again today sort of… reignited the flame I guess. I'm such a terrible sister, I'm sorry Sammy."

The connection Sam felt with Melanie was too strong for her to get mad. She didn't try to fight it anymore like when they were young. "Mel, you said you weren't gonna try anything, right?"

"I would never do that to you, Sammy," Melanie quivered.

"I know you wouldn't," Sam said. "I trust you, Mel… and I love you. Besides, I totally get it. Freddie's awesome! I can't blame you for liking him."

As awkward as it was, Sam remembered Freddie's power. There could be two Freddies. One for Sam and one for Mel. Sam could litterally feel Melanie's pain and heartache. She almost wanted to share the other Freddie with her… probably Fred, he's the dumb one… But Freddie wouldn't want Mel knowing his secret so Sam didn't dare say anything.

"I need to meet someone," Mel said. "You know, to get my mind off of Freddie. What about your friend, Gibby? He seemed nice."

Sam laughed out loud. "Woah, Puckett, slow down," Sam said to her sister, still giggling. "Gibby is friend material, nothing more, trust me. He is soooo strange."

"Well, then I want to be his friend too," Melanie said. "I'll need a few friends here since** I'm going to Ridgeway now **and I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to take Carly away from you."

Sam knew that Melanie and Carly had a lot in common. It would be pretty easy for Melanie to take Carly if she wanted. "Yeah, maybe Gibby would be a good friend for you after all," Sam said, only slightly selfishly.

"Thanks for helping me relax, Sam," Melanie said, still spooning comfortably with her sister.

"G'night Mel," Sam said. Neither one wanted to move, they felt so comfortable and that fuzzy sensation was still there too… that felt nice as well.

Melanie and Sam fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

From the Author: I'm working on a lot of projects right now, including 3 other stories on fanfiction dot net. If you want more of this story, I'll need a lot of comments. Otherwise, my more popular stories are going to get my attention.


	6. Samantha Puckett

At eight A.M., Melanie's phone began to chime. She always had an alarm so she wouldn't sleep in, not even on the weekends. Still, the blonde couldn't help but feel annoyed, wishing she could get just a few more minutes of sleep. She had a pretty bad headache. Thoughts were swirling through her head at a hundred miles an hour, preventing her on focusing on the present.

She eventually sat up and noticed that her sister was not there. Not only that, but Melanie's pajamas were still in the spot where she'd fallen asleep. _Why would I take my clothes off?_ She wondered, looking down… but she still had her pajamas from the night before.

"Um… Melanie?" she called towards the restroom. There was no response. Thoughts of random dancing and boarding school, Fat Cakes and study sessions all swarmed her subconscious. _Wait, what's wrong with me_ she thought. I'm _Melanie_. "Sam?" the girl called… no, that didn't feel right either. She was beginning to feel scared.

_Who am I?_ She couldn't remember. _Where is my sister?_ She looked beside her. "I'm wearing Sam's pajamas." She said out loud. "Melanie's pajamas are right here. Why did she take them off? Melanie, are you there?" she called once again.

Just them, Sam's phone rang. It was Freddie.

"Um… h..h..hello?" she answered timidly. "Th…this is Samantha Puckett."

"Since when are you calling yourself, Samantha, baby?" Freddie answered. "Anyway, I like it. Hey, sorry to wake you up, but I just wanted to let you know that Melanie forgot her board game last night. Carly has it."

"F…Freddie, I need to see you," Samantha said, scared out of her mind. The headache raged. It was as if she was Sam _and_ Melanie. She couldn't keep the two straight, she felt like her mind was going to explode.

"Okay," Freddie said smiling. "I'm actually at the post office, so I'm really close to your house. Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah," Samantha replied. "See you then."

"See you then, Sammy," he said.

"I'm not Melanie, I'm Samantha," she assured herself. "Freddie could tell I was her… why do I feel like her? _Why do I want bacon? I don't even like bacon! What am I saying, I love bacon._

Samantha decided to fold Melanie's clothes and put them away. She was really worried about her sister, and her sanity. _I never go anywhere without my phone_ she thought, looking at Melanie's phone on the dresser. _And why did she take her clothes off?_

Knowing that her boyfriend would be arriving any moment, Samantha bushed her teeth and hair. She didn't bother changing out of her pajamas though. _I feel so bad for liking, Freddie. Sam is gonna kill me if I try anythi—wait, I'm Sam… I'm not her, I'm not little miss perfect!_ Samantha instantly felt ashamed and hurt by her own thoughts.

"Knock, knock," Freddie said, opening Sam's bedroom door. "So I can call you Samantha now?" Freddie said. He'd called her that a few times before but Sam had decided she didn't like how it sounds… it was too girly.

"Yeah, you can call me Samantha if you want to, baby." Samantha got really excited, calling Freddie baby. It was like she'd wanted to call him that for a year, even though she's called him baby loads of times.

"So, what's up?" Freddie asked, sitting on the bed by his girlfriend. "You sounded upset on the phone."

"I'm worried, Freddie. I don't know where Sam is… I mean Melanie," Freddie looked confused. "I don't know where Melanie went," Samantha finished. "Oh, God, this headache!" she moaned, lying back down on the bed.

Freddie looked closely at Sam. Her hair was brushed… this early in the morning? That wasn't like her. "How bad is your headache?" Freddie asked, acting a little suspicious. Samantha didn't notice his suspicion.

"I feel like my head got hit by a truck," she complained. "I can't even think straight. Why would Melanie leave her phone and her clothes?" she asked, still worried about her twin. Freddie's old suspicions were brought fresh to his mind. He had experienced headaches that bad a few times; always when he and Fred had stayed apart for more than 12 hours.

"Hey, Sam, just relax," Freddie said using her shortened name as he headed for the restroom. "I'll get you something for your headache."

"Thanks, babe," she said. Freddie grabbed four ibuprofens and poured a glass of water. He brought them back to Samantha.

"Ok, Melanie, sit up so you can take these," he said, watching to see how she reacted.

"Thanks, Freddie," she said, not even noticing he'd called her by her other name. She swallowed the pills. It was fairly obvious to Freddie at this point that he had been right, that Sam _could_ split like he could and that Melanie _was_ her split; but he needed to make sure.

"Hey, what's 8 times 9?" He asked.

"72," Samantha answered without hesitation. There is no way Sam knew that. "Why'd you want to know 8 times 9?"

"Never mind that, Melanie," he said, using her other name again. "What's my favorite color?"

"Orange," she said, once again without hesitating. There was no way Melanie knew that…

"Samantha?" he asked. Samantha was still holding her head. "Sam, I think you can split. Melanie is your split, like Fred is mine."

"What are you talking about?" Samantha asked.

"Remember, two days ago," he asked. From his experience, he knew she would have a hard time separating who to remember from two days ago. "I was with you. You were going to pick up your sister from the airport. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," she said laying back down, holding her head.

"What were we doing before you left?" he asked.

"We were flying… oh my God, I can fly," Samantha remembered. She immediately sat up, stood up, and took a step straight up into the air. She was floating perfectly still, no waver and no falling… perfectly still. "This is so cool!" she said. "But wait, there were two of you that day," Samantha said stepping back down onto the floor. "Freddie, I think I'm going crazy! I know there aren't two of you."

"Samantha," Freddie said, loving the way that beautiful name sounded when he said it. "There _are_ two of me. I can split and you can too… watch."

Freddie made two tight fists and concentrated. Skin appeared to fall right out of the bottom of his pant legs at his ankles. It formed a new body beside his, taking the pants and socks with it. Fingernails and hair formed all just where it needed to be and after just a few seconds, there were two Freddie's standing in front of Samantha Puckett.

"Oh my God, that's so crazy," Samantha answered, looking at Freddie who still had on his shirt and boxers. "But… yeah, I remember now. Freddie we tried this for hours, I can't split like you. I can only fly." Samantha found herself staring at Fred, who was wearing just Freddie's jeans and socks. His toned muscles were quite the site.

"Come on, Baby," Fred said, trying to be encouraging. "Try it again, just for us."

"I'm sure of this," Freddie said. "Try it lying down. It's a little easier that way," he reminded her.

"Fine," Samantha said is a very Samish way. "This is stupid though! I… I'm being so rude, I'm sorry Freddie."

"Just relax, and imagine another body beside yourself," Freddie commanded. Samantha did so. "Now, imagine you were actually there. Imagine that you are actually not where you are, but just two feet to your left," he coached, noticing she was more on the right side of the bed making her left a better place for the other girl to materialize.

As she relaxed, Samantha's headache finally subsided, but her whole body began to feel… dizzy. "Freddie, I feel weird, "she said.

"No, baby, keep going!" Fred said.

"Just relax," Freddie repeated. "You're not where you are… you're two feet to your left."

Samantha closed her eyes and, without really even thinking about it, straighten her palms, aiming them straight towards her feet. "Ok, Benson, but this is weird. I'm two feet to the left… I'm two feet to the left… I'm two feet to the—" as she said this, her left arm began to budge.

Another body formed just to her left… a naked body… Freddie immediately turned around so as to respect the girls' privacy. Fred just stared and Freddie had to smack him in the arm. "Don't look! She's gonna be naked!"

"Oh, right," Fred said turning around as well. "Melanie would probably be pretty embarrassed."

"And Sam would kill us!" Freddie finished. "Either way, I hope you didn't see anything."

"No, man, it's all good," Fred said. "She hadn't really formed any body parts or nuthin'."

"Eep!" Melanie yelled, looking down at her naked body. She quickly got under the covers.

"Oh, man, that was crazy!" Sam said, sitting up. "Oh, chiz, Melanie, put some clothes on." Sam said.

"Um… Freddies? You didn't look did you?" Melanie asked timidly.

"Nope, we turned around," Fred said turning around again. Sam was getting Melanie some clothes. Melanie's head was visible at the head of the bed but she was all covered besides.

"Dude!" Freddie said. "You're looking again! We'll wait out here." Freddie said grabbing his other half by the wrist and pulling him out into the hall.

"Sorry, I didn't see anything!" Fred called from the hallway. Freddie rolled his eyes and put his hand on Fred's neck. Fred shriveled into Freddie palm and his pants fell to the ground.

"Oh my God, Sam," Melanie said getting out of the bed after the door closed. Sam was handing her clothes to put on. "Why didn't you tell me I am you!"

"I didn't know!" Sam defended. "We're… Freddie and us have the same, like, powers I guess. It's just that he usually doesn't split that much. He says he gets headaches if he stays split for more than ten hours.

"Ten hours!" Melanie almost shouted as she pulled on her pants. "Sam, I've been me my whole life! Why are we suddenly the same person?"

"We never came back together because we've always been so distant," Sam guessed.

"Yeah, it's hard to think of a time in the past 16 years when you weren't mad at me just for being me," Melanie said a little venomously.

"Sorry about that, sis," Sam said as Melanie finished getting clothes on. "You can come back in, Freddie!" Sam called. "Maybe Freddie can help us figure this out."

"Nice to see you both again," Freddie said looking back and forth between the twins. _Shoot, their hair is the same… They look so similar! Of course they do, they are the same person!_ "Um… Melanie." Freddie guessed, pointing at the girl on the bed.

"Yep," she said smiling. She loved it when Freddie said her name. He knew Sam pretty well, so he figured that that one who's posture was a little different mustn't be his girlfriend.

"And that makes you my little, Samantha," Freddie said giving Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"Dude, I said not to call me that anymore," she said, kissing him back in spite of her disgust. She was grateful to be free of Melanie's mind.

"Why not?" Melanie asked. "I love your name, sis."

"You called yourself Samantha when you were together," Freddie said.

* * *

Freddie sat down with the twins and did his best to explain splitting to them. It was all new to Melanie… well, mostly new. Everything Freddie said sounded familiar to her, which Freddie explained was probably because she was vaguely remembering Sam's thoughts. Sam had heard this all before but listened more closely this time since she knew it was now applicable to her life.

After a full explanation, Melanie remembered the tingling sensation she shared with her sister.  
"Oh yeah, Freddie," Melanie said. "When Sam and I touch… give me your hand, Sam," Melanie asked. "I feel this weird… electricity or something.

"Yeah, it's like I enjoy just touching her," Sam explained as she clasped hands with her sister. "But I don't really feel it very often since up until recently I usually avoided you like the plague," Sam said.

"What changed?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know, honestly," Sam said. "I just felt like I was missing something in my life. I wanted a family member that really cared about me, one that I could be close with…"

"And that's all I've wanted my whole life!" Melanie added squeezing Sam's hand

"I know sis, I feel really bad about it," Sam said, literally feeling Melanie's sorrow through their touching hands.

"I know you mean it, Sammy," Melanie said, feeling Sam's remorse. They both seemed to notice at the same time that they were actually feeling each other's emotions.

"Freddie, can you and Fred communicate just by touching each other if you're split?" Sam asked.

"I don't' know," Freddie said. "I never really tried."

_Will you hand me my phone?_ Sam thought hard. Melanie hesitated. "What?" she said out loud to her sister. _I said, hand me my phone, Mel._ Sam thought once again. Melanie hesitated, then reached over to the table behind her and handed the phone to her sister.

"Oh my God, that worked!" Sam said, sounding really excited.

"What worked?" Freddie asked sounding confused.

"Shut up, Fredwad," Sam said affectionately. "Now you say something!" she said to Melanie.

"Ok, here goes," Melanie said getting excited again. _Freddie's pants are unzipped._ Melanie thought.

_Why are you looking?_ Sam though back, giving her sister a look.

_It's not like I'm staring at it._ Melanie defended. _And hey, if we're the same person then he's my boyfriend too._

"Woah, I don't know about that," Sam said getting defensive.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked.

"I was just kidding, Sam!" Melanie giggled. "I thought you of all people could take a joke."

"Holy chiz, this is awesome! Sam said jumping up and down, breaking their grasp. "I can't believe we never knew!"

"Knew what?" Freddie almost shouted. He'd been confused for a while.

"Freddie, Sam and I can communicate telepathically," she explained. "We have to be touching though."

"No kidding," Freddie said, sounding impressed.

"Your fly's unzipped by the way," Sam said. "Melanie told me."

"Sam!" Melanie blushed as Freddie fixed his pants.

"Hey, girls," Freddie said after he zipped up. "This is all really exciting and all that chiz, but I'm starving. Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Absolutely, Fredalupe," Sam called heading for the door.

"I'll take you to this awesome little breakfast place down by the pier at Puget Sound," Freddie suggested.

"That sounds great!" Melanie said following the others.

"I can't wait to show you what I got in the mail!" Freddie whispered as they snuck past Pam Puckett, still snoring on the couch.

* * *

From the author: I may have said this in the last chapter, but I'll say it again. I've got a lot going on and I have other more popular stories I'm writing as well. Please comment to bump this story up on my personal priority list. I'd love to hear from you, even if all you say is "Keep going!"


	7. The Pier

Freddie, Sam, and Melanie sat at a table outside a breakfast restaurant by the Puget Sound. "Holy chiz! These biscuits are amazing!" Sam said as gravy dripped off of her fork.

"Yeah, Freddie, this is a really nice place," Melanie said, eating an omelet. "Thanks for taking us!"

"No problem, girls," Freddie said grinning.

"So something's been bothering me," Melanie said, setting her fork down. "When Sam and I joined together, I, er, I mean we, went by Samantha."

"Yeah, it's weird," Sam said. "I normally hate that name, but it just felt so right when we answered the phone," she said.

"Well, we were more than just Sam… we were Sam & Melanie," Melanie said.

"What's your point?" Freddie asked.

"Looking back, it's good that we called ourself something different when we joined together," Melanie said. "But why if you go by Freddie does one of your splits still go Freddie. I feel like that would be confusing."

"I sort of wondered that myself," Sam said. "Everytime I talk to the nerdy one, I wanna call him Fredward, not Freddie."

"Oh my gosh, your real name is Fredward?" Melanie asked. "That's hilarious!"

"Hey! Not funny!" Freddie defended. "I don't like that name."

"Well, it's confusing to call you Freddie _and_ your nerdy split Freddie," Melanie said.

"I agree," Sam said. "From now on, your nerd split is Fredward."

"Ugh. Why?" Freddie asked.

"Cus I actualy think that name is cute," Sam admitted.

Freddie smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, and Fredward is the more attractive half when you are apart if you ask me. Fred is kind of a meathead," Sam said. "Besides, would you rather I call you Fredward all the time or just half of you when you're split?"

"Okay, I see your point," Freddie said. "Anyway, Sam, guess what came in the mail today!"

"I don't know. Some new tech thingy?" she guessed.

"Nope, try again," Freddie said, clearly very excited. He wasn't even eating anymore.

"Hold on, let me try," Melanie said putting down her fork again and holding her sister's left hand with her right one. She searched Sam's thoughts… at least the ones Sam was willing to share…

"Oh, is it that cookbook Sam wanted you to get?" Melanie asked as Freddie set the package on the table.

"Oh… uh, no," Freddie said. He'd forgotten to buy the cookbook… but it was still clearly on Sam's mind. "No, that hasn't come yet," he said, making a mental note to actually go buy the thing once he got home. "Actually, it was the Halloween costumes we talked about a month ago."

"What? No, you were serious?" Sam said as Freddie opened the package.

"You want to be Ratman for Halloween?" Melanie asked, still holding her sister's hand for a means of communication.

"Well, not Ratman actually, but his sidekick Bobbin," Freddie explained. "Sam was going to be Ratgirl. Those two had a romantic thing going on…" he explained.

"Those are the lamest superheroes ever, baby," Sam said. "Bobbin the Boy Blunder and Ratgirl, a lame female clone of Ratman."

"He's the Boy Wonder, not the Boy Blunder," Freddie defended. "And I thought you said you would dress up with me this year."

"I was kidding, dork," Sam teased.

"Oh my gosh, I loved watching Ratman and Bobbin when we were kids!" Melanie said. "Hey, if Sam won't dress up with you then I will," Melanie offered.

"I actually really wanna try this on," Freddie said, holding the costume.

"Oh, me too!" Melanie said. "I always thought Ratgirl was so cute!"

"Okay, fine," Sam caved. "If Melanie looks good in it then I will too. Do me a favor and try it on for me, Mel. You can dress up with him for Halloween if I don't like the costume."

Melanie smiled. "Okay!" She didn't want to pass up an opportunity to spend time with Freddie… even if it was just as friends. She liked him so much that, even if they were only ever friends, that was enough for her.

"There are some public restrooms down by the pier," Freddie said. The trio finished up their breakfast and then walked over to the restrooms to change. Somehow, Sam got stuck carrying Melanie's huge purse.

* * *

"Do you have the mask on?" Freddie asked as he waited outside for his girlfriend's twin. His clothes were in her purse that Sam was holding.

"Just a sec," she said, still trying to get it on.

"You actually look pretty cute, Freddie," Sam said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Freddie blushed behind his mask.

"Oh, but I'm not Freddie," he said in a silly sounding low voice. "I'm Bobbin, the Boy Wonder!"

Sam giggled. "Okay, here I come," Melanie said, exiting the restroom dressing in Sam's costume.

"Oh my gosh, you look so cute, Mel!" Sam said. "Honestly, I thought you would look hideous in that thing. I thought the costume would look different."

"You must have been thinking of Ratwoman's costume, not Ratgirl's," Freddie explained. "I picked this one instead cus I figured you'd like it better."

"Well, I still don't know how I feel about dressing up just for a silly holiday," Sam said. "It's sort of… you know… nubby. But hey, I might still do it."

"Well I love it," Melanie said.

"Hey… do you hear that?" Sam said, looking around frantically

"Hear what?" Freddie asked.

"Shut up!" Sam said, slapping her hand over Freddie's mouth. "I… this way!" Sam raced down to the pier and looked over the fence that kept non-fisherman away from the boats.

"I see them, down there!" Sam said. Two young boys, who appeared to be about 10 years old, were screaming for help.

"Ben! Someone, help! Ben, come back!" a boy called.

"What happened?" Melanie called across the fence.

"He fell in! He can't swim!" the other boy called to the twins. "Ben!" he said turning back to the water.

"I see him," Freddie said, pointing about 30 feet away from the dock on which the boys were standing. The boy was splashing around but didn't seem to be going anywhere. There was a boat heading his way but it was 50 yards out. "He's gonna drown! I have to fly out there!" he said making two fists.

"But Freddie, your secret. They'll know!" Sam said, attempting to hold him back.

"Sam, I have this gift. I have to use it! Besides… I've got this costume on," he said smugly as he jumped the fence and flew straight for the water.

"Holy chiz!" the boys called as they saw Freddie flying past them. He skimmed the water and, with the strength of two men, scooped the young boy right out of the water and headed back towards land.

"Mel, if they see you dressed up too they'll get suspicious," Sam said. "Hide! We have to keep Freddie's secret or the governments will try to, like, study him or something… we can't let anyone see that we're with him!"

"Where do I go?" Melanie asked. The restrooms were 50 feet back uphill and Melanie couldn't fly.

"I… um… Join with me!" Sam said looking around. No one was looking at them. Sam and Melanie held hands. _I'm not here, I'm there._ Melanie thought. _She's not there, she's here._ Their opposite hands went flat, palm down as they relaxed and focused their thoughts. Melanie's body melted away into Sam's arm as they joined for the second time that day. In a matter of seconds, they became Samantha once again. She picked up the costume and put it in her purse. She then looked back down by the water to see Freddie safely placing the boy back on land.

The boy coughed up water but was still breathing. "What were you boys doing on this side of the fence?" Freddie asked boldly in a low voice, doing his best impression of Bobbin.

"W…w…we were looking at the boats," said Ben, who was slightly shivering due to wetness.

"Who are you?" the first boy asked.

"Well," Freddie said taking off into the air once more. "That's for me to know, and you to _wonder_, isn't it?" he said smugly. He flew right past Samantha as he left and headed for an alley up hill. Samantha waited a moment and then followed. Freddie was waiting behind the restrooms.

"Where's Melanie?" Freddie asked.

"I'm here. It's us," said Samantha as she pulled Freddie's clothes out. "I didn't want someone seeing me dressed like that. You almost blew your secret, what were you thinking?"

"I had to save him, Samantha," Freddie said grabbing his clothes and entering the mens' restroom. "Look, I we need to go talk to Carly and Gibby."

"That sounds great, but why?" Samantha asked through the door.

"You'll see," Freddie said.

* * *

"By the way, aren't you getting another headache? I thought you wouldn't be able to stay joined this long," Freddie asked as he and Samantha entered the elevator at Bushwell Plaza.

"Actually, I've felt fine up until about 2 minutes ago," Samantha said is a sing-song voice. "I guess it's time to split… Hey, Freddie. How do you do that thing where you hold some clothes and split right into them? Last time I ended up naked!" Samantha asked.

"Oh, just hold the clothes and imagine you were wearing them while you focus your power," Freddie said. "It took me a few tries to get," he said.

Samantha hit the emergency stop button. "I don't want the door opening while I'm splitting," she said as she pulled Melanie's clothes out of the purse and set the purse down. "Here goes." Samantha focused once again. The clothing puffed up and a body originating from Samantha's hand filled the fabric. A few seconds later, Melanie was standing beside Sam wearing all her clothes except her pants… which had fallen to the ground.

"Oh God," she said quickly picking up her jeans, kicking off her shoes, and pulling the denim on. Freddie blushed and looked the other way.

"Hey, you were really close," he complimented. "Way better than my first try."

"Next time you're the one who's aiming for the other clothing," Melanie said to Sam. Sam was too busy giggling at her bottomless sister to give a retort. After Melanie was fully clothed, Sam hit the switch allowing the elevator to finish it's trip to Carly's apartment

The doors opened to reveal Carly, Gibby, and Spencer chilling out in the loft. Carly was busy in the kitchen fucking around with a watermelon. Spencer and Gibby were watching TV.

"Hey, guys," Spencer called.

"Hi Shays. Hi Gibby," Melanie called, joining the boys on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"Well we were trying to see what the weather will be like tomorrow cus we wanted to play badminton at the old folks' center," Spencer explained as 'Breaking News popped up in front of the weather man.

"The court is outside," Gibby clarified.

"This just in, a strange anomaly down by Seattle Pier," the reporter said.

"I couldn't believe my eyes! This young man, looked about 20 years old, swooped out of the sky and saved him!" An old man said to the camera. Freddie and the twins' jaws all dropped.

"Only moments ago, a young boy was rescued at Fisherman's Warf," the reporter explained. "Sources say the boy had been trespassing. This video taken from a nearby fishing vessel shows that the hero appears to be flying over the water as he saves the victim from drowning."

A video, taken on a pearphone, was up on the screen as Ben was talking. "I was trying to jump across the rocks to get out farther when I fell in. I thought I was gonna drown until Bobbin showed up and saved me!"

"Rich 'Bobbin' Gayson is a fictional character from a famous comic called Ratman," the reporter continued. "The hero was wearing a Bobbin costume when he seemingly 'flew' over the water. However, the Bobbin from the comics could not fly."

"I don't know who he was or where he came from," the old fisherman said, now back on screen. "But I'm sure glad he was here."

"He wouldn't tell us his name," Ben said, still off screen. "Only that his name was for him to know and us to wonder,"

"Wither the young man actually flew or not is yet undecided. All we know for sure is that the masked Blunder Boy was quite a Wonder Boy today. Back to you Tom."

"Woah, that's crazy!" Spencer said turning off the TV. "Hey, I gotta go deliver my latest project," he said getting up. "Do me a favor, Gibs and check the weather online. I'll see you guys later!" Spencer grabbed a giant wad gum from a shelf and left.

"I knew it!" Carly said, joining the others by the couch. "I knew it was more than just running!"

"What are you talking about, Carly?" Sam asked, trying to fight a losing battle."

"That wonder boy on TV. It was Freddie!" she said.

"Come on Freddie," Gibby said. "You didn't exactly explain what happened yesterday."

Sam looked really worried. "It's okay, Sam, they already sort of know," Freddie said. He reached into the box he had been carrying and pulled out his Bobbin mask. "Yeah, Carly's right. That was me on the news."

"So that's how you ran so fast yesterday!" Carly said. "And that's how you saved me from the taco truck. You can fly."

"What? No way!" Gibby said. "Show them, Freddie," Melanie asked. "He does it so well…"

Freddie, knowing that he could trust his friends, focused his power by making two tight fists. A moment later, he was levitating a foot of the ground.

"Holy chiz!" Gibby said.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Carly asked, sitting at the kitchen counter.

"As long as I can remember," Freddie said. "How long have you been able to do that thing you do?" he asked Carly and Gibby.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, looking back and forth between her best friend and the Gibster.

"Sam, Gibby and I sort of have a power like Freddie's. I see he's already told you… and Melanie too about his power. It's long overdue, I should have told you but I didn't want to scare you, Sam," Carly said.

"You have a power too!" Sam said, sounding excited. "What is it? What can you do?"

Carly pointed her palm at a book on the coffee table and focused on it. With a wave of her hand, it flew 2 feet up into the air and then slowly floated over to Sam, who grabbed the book out of the air.

"Oh my god, that is so cool!" Sam said, running over to Carly and giving her a hug. "I can't believe you never told me, this is so crazy!"

"Yeah, I can push things with the air, basically," Carly explained, overjoyed that Sam was not scared of her. "I can make things fly basically. Gibby can to it too…"

"Well, sort of," Gibby said, standing up. "I walked in on Carly levitating something one day; that was when we shared our powers," he said. "I don't push things with the air," he explained. "It's more like I grab them, or hit them with the air." To demonstrate, he clenched the air in front of him and pulled a chair at the table back about a foot.

"I can't believe this!" Sam said.

"I'm just glad you're not freaking out!" Carly said, giving Sam a second hug.

"That's just the thing," Sam said. "Freddie and I are… um… similar," she said. Wanting so badly to show off for Carly, Sam aimed her palms at the floor and pushed. She slowly hovered up, but soon lost control and fell back to the floor with a thud. "Chiz!" Sam said. "I was getting so good at it but I messed up. It's really hard!" she said to Carly.

"Wow, you've all got powers," Melanie said. "Does everyone in this town have a super power?" she added sarcastically, sounding very much like her sister.

"I bet you think we're freaks," Carly said.

"Actually," Freddie interrupted. "I've got one more thing to show you." He pulled his Bobbin costume out of the box and held it in his hand.

"What now!" Carly said, thinking that she must at this point be dreaming. A quick pinch to the ribcage proved that she wasn't.

"Promise not to freak on me, Carly, Gibby," he said. "Melanie and Sam already know about this… they know about it pretty well," he said. Carly was half convinced Freddie was about to pull his pants down. "Here I go."

He made fists again. Out of his neck came his second body which formed inside the costume. Three seconds later, Fred and the newly named Fredward were standing in front of Carly and Gibby for the first time.

"Oh my God!" Carly said.

"You can call me Fred," the one in the costume said.

"And I guess I'm going by Fredward," Fredward said reluctantly. "We go by different names so you can keep us apart."

"What on earth did you just do?" Gibby asked.

"It's my other power," Fred said.

"I can split into two people," Fredward explained. "Oh, there's something I've wanted to try all day." He took Fred by the hand and thought hard. _Dude, tell the truth. You were trying to see Melanie in bed this morning. _

"Of course I was, you already knew that," Fred said. "Why did you ask?"

"No, Fred, shut up," Fredwards said. "Just use your mind." _Like this._ Fredward thought again.

_Oh, gotcha. Well, cool, that works._ Fred thought back.

"What are you, um, doing?" Carly asked, still a little frightened.

"Fredward and I can communicate by thinking when we touch. It's a new power we sort of just discovered," Fred said.

"Our turn, Sam," Melanie said standing up.

"What you too?" Gibby said.

Carly couldn't believe her ears. "I just found out this morning," Melanie said, walking over to her twin. "I almost still don't believe it."

"You know, it's funny," Sam said. "All this time I was worried that I was a freak, but turns out we all are. What are the odds of that?"

"About thirty four thousand five hundred fifty two to one," Fredward estimated.

"It was rhetorical, baby," Sam said, roller her eyes. Sam and Melanie held hands once again and joined together, this time in Melanie's clothes and not Sam's.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Carly said walking towards Samantha.

"You can call me Samantha," she said.

"You know, Fredward said. "I've been wondering. Maybe Fred and I were actually twins too, like you guys, but we joined together again before we were born.

"I'm actually not sure anymore if I'm twins or one person," Samantha said. "Mom swears she doesn't remember giving birth to Melanie, that she must have passed out after Sam was born. I think she just named me Samantha and that we split after that, before we got to the hospital. I was born on a bus, you know. Anyway, she called one of us Samantha and the other Melanie.

"This is so crazy, but it's nice to meet you Samantha," Carly said, giving Samantha a hug. "Uh… you too Fred and um, Fredward," Carly said, chuckling at the dorky one's name.

"This is so great that we are all special," Gibby said. "Hey, Samantha. Did either Freddie tell you what happened yesterday at the bank?"

Carly, Gibby, Fred, and Fredward retold the story of the foiled bank robbery from yesterday. Samantha was quite impressed. By the time the story was over, everyone was getting hungry for lunch.

"Speaking of inside out burger, I kinda want a salad from there… or maybe a bacon burger," Samantha said.

"I can drive," Gibby offered. "But my car only seats four people."

"Oh, no problem," Fred said, grabbing Freddie by the wrist. A few seconds later he was gone and Freddie was whole again.

"Let's go!" he said.

* * *

From the author: I took a lot of inspiration from Batman and Robin (Get it, Ratman and Bobbin). Anyway, let me know how this story is going. Any suggestions are welcome as well.


	8. The Art Studio

Just for a visual, the story icon is what Freddie's costume looks like after he altered the Bobbin costume.

* * *

Samantha Puckett entered the alley behind Bushwell Plaza wearing a drawstring backpack filled with a spare set of clothes. After checking to make sure she was alone she smoothly flew parallel to the fire escape and ended at the 8th floor just outside Freddie's bedroom. Landing gracefully on the fire escape outside his window, Samantha leaned down and knocked on the glass.

"Freddie, it's me," she said, her voice muffled form being outside. Fredward, who had been typing away at the computer, got up and let her in.

"Geez, Samantha, you startled me," he said closing the window behind her. "You should have told us you were coming, but boy am I glad to see you." Regardless of the surprise, he was very happy that she was there, so he spread his arms requesting a hug. Samantha gladly obliged giving him a peck on the cheek before she pulled away. It was actually sort of strange that Samantha kissed Fredward, since she is only 50% his girlfriend and he is only 50% of that 50%'s boyfriend. Neither one of them really noticed that is was odd though, it just felt so right.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming. I kinda wanted to surprise you," Samantha grinned. "Hold on a sec… my head hurts." Samantha, who was wearing a flowery skirt and matching top, pulled Sam's clothes out of the bag and made her palms flat. I few moments later, Sam stood beside her sister wearing her socks on her hands. Her shoes were beside her on the floor. All the rest of her clothing ended up on her correctly."

"Chiz," Sam said as Melanie giggled. "I had it last time… I can't believe we've been doing this for a month and I still mess it up sometimes," Sam complained.

Fred came out of the bathroom wet and shirtless, having just showered after a workout. "Nice socks," he joked. Sam pulled the sock off of her right hand and flicked him in the ear. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Looking good, Fred," Melanie complemented shamelessly flirting with the stronger of Freddie's two halves.

Sam knew their situation was special but she always felt just a twinge of jealously when her sister flirted with Fred. Mel wouldn't dare make a move on the whole Freddie, and she sort of thought Fredward was a bit of a dork, but Fred had the muscles and he wasn't exactly Sam's boyfriend, so she flirted with him just a bit. Though he was now fully clothed, Fred was sitting on the bed chatting with Melanie acting flirtatious as well.

"You're a pig, you know that?" Sam complained to Fredward following him to the computer.

"If you're talking about Fred flirting with Melanie, I don't have any control over that," Fredward defended returning to a homework assignment.

"Sure you do! You're my boyfriend just as much as he is but _he_ still likes _her_," Sam said pointing to their counterparts on the other side of the room again sounding slightly jealous. "When you're together with him, do you still like her?" Sam asked.

"I… don't know what to say," Fredward said. "She's definitely cute…" Sam gave him an I'm-going-to-hit-you look. "What? You guys are identical twins! Saying she's cute it like saying you're cute, right? Look, we both like you better, okay? Or, at least I like you better. When we're Freddie we _definitely_ prefer you… Freddie loves you, Sam. You're not jealous of the attention Fred gives to your sister, are you?"

"I don't know, man," Sam shared. "I try not to be. It's just that I'm used to having all of you, you know? It's just that this past month I've had to share you. No offense, but I like Freddie a lot better than I like either of you.

"No offense taken," Fredward said. "I know exactly how you feel. I, um… I think you're pretty awesome when you two are together. Strong _and_ elegant… totally beautiful and very funny. I'm not saying you're not totally awesome just as you are, Sam. It's just that personally, as Fredward anyway, I'm really just getting a friend vibe from just Sam, you know?"

Sam nodded. She totally agreed. When she was one-on-one with Fredward, Sam felt like she was with a really good friend. When she was with Fred, it was more like hanging out with a really strong, hot acquaintance… but when they are together… when they are Freddie that is, sparks fly. Sam was head-over-heels in love with Freddie Benson, and she knew he loved her back. She could live with sharing half of him with her sister.

Sam decided to sit in Freddie's beanbag chair and play with some science stuff while Fredward did homework and Fred chatted with her sister on the other side of the room. In her mind she was replaying her entrance into Freddie's bedroom a moment ago. About a month ago she'd set the goal of flying up to Freddie's fire escape as she had just done, but she needed her sister to do it. Sam could fly a bit but she needed to be Samantha in order to really control it… But wait a minute, she kissed Fredward when he closed the window. She couldn't blame Mel for that, they _both _kissed him after all. Had she liked it? It was difficult to remember but she knew it had felt right. Something inside Sam told her that even though she was in love with Freddie, as Samantha she sort of preferred just the smart, talkative, nerdy half.

"So he does the homework while you work out, and then you join back together?" Melanie asked Fred admiring his strong arms.

"Yep, almost every day," Fred said. "Fredward can explain it better than me but when we join back together it sort of evens out, you know? As a whole person, Freddie fully retains the information he got from Fredward doing homework and he also fully retains a work out."

Melanie thought it was great to have someone to talk to about her newly found powers… but Freddie is usually with Sam and, while they're split, Fredward mostly ignores her. "Yeah, I know what you mean!" Melanie said sounding excited. "Each time Sam and I join up I feel stronger than the time before, and smarter too… and then when we split again, I feel closer to her.

"What are you guys chatting about?" Sam asked sitting between them on the bed.

"Oh, nothing," Melanie said reaching over and giving her sister a quick back scratch. "I was just talking about how much closer I feel to you every time we join together. As Melanie scratched her sister's back the familiar relaxing feeling spread throughout both of their bodies. Melanie focused her thoughts and, though touch, wordlessly communicated to her sister that she loves her very much.

I love you too, Mel Sam thought back turning to her sister and flashing a smile. Sam couldn't deny that the bond she shared with her sister was very special.

Fred decided to turn on his TV.

"…so it looks like the Seahawks are going to have a tough year this year," said the woman onscreen. "Back to you Tom."

"And now, we continue following the story of the Masked Vigilantly Impersonator, Blunder Boy, who seemed to be very active once again last night", said Tom.

Melanie whipped her head around to look at Fred in disbelief. Sam just stared at both boys.

"A man in a costume swooped out of nowhere and pulled me out of the way of that bus," a little old lady said on the news. "He wouldn't tell me his name when I asked. He said, it's for him to know and for me to **wonder**."

"We saw a man in a mask come from the sky," said a rather strong-looking teenager in another interview. "He caught a purse snatcher and gave him a few punches too. Then he asked us to hold the guy until the cops came."

"Did you ask him who he was?" the news woman asked. "Yeah. He just said 'That's for me to know, and you to **wonder**'," the boy quoted.

"My cat got spooked and got stuck in a tree," said a brown haired young woman with curly hair. A chubby ginger haired man was struggling to hold a frizzy ginger haired cat just behind her.

"We didn't make him fly. We had nothing to do with it!" the red haired man shouted out unnecessary.

"Ron, shut up," his wife mumbled. "We don't really know how he was flying. I **wonder** who he was?"

"These are just some sightings form yesterday," the reported said, now center screen. "There have been nearly a dozen sightings over the past two weeks. Whoever is in the Boy Blunder costume, is truly a **Boy Wonder**. Tom?"

Melanie grabbed the remote and turned the TV off again after the anchor started talking about other news. "You never told us you put that costume back on and went around saving people!" she said shrilly.

"What if you got caught?" Sam yelled. "Boys, listen. If you got caught… you're a mutant! An anomaly! They'll take you away and study you, you have to be careful!"

"We are careful!" Fredward retorted. "We get out of there as soon as whoever we are saving is safe."

"Wait, how do you even know where there's trouble?" Melanie asked. Neither boy answered, but Fred's eyes drifted over to a box by the desk. Sam saw this and, shoving Fredward out of the way, opened the box.

"Radio equipment?" Sam said, pulling stuff out of the box.

"You guys listen to police radios, don't you?" Melanie asked.

"So? What if we do?" Fred said.

"No one asked for you to be a hero!" Melanie said.

"Dad was a hero!" Fred shouted back, bringing the conversation to a dead halt. There was a tear in Fred's eye. Fredward was clearly upset too, remembering his father's untimely death. Fredward approached his other half and offered him a brotherly hug. After a moment, Fred had dissolved away into Fredward, leaving Freddie in their place.

After another awkward 10 seconds, Freddie explained to Melanie. "Dad was a police officer. He died in the line of duty." Sam knew this, but this information was new to Melanie.

"…but, you could get hurt or found out…" Melanie argued back feebly. "Just because your dad—"

"—Mel," Sam cut in. "Freddie, I get it," she said. "This is your choice… and I want to help you."

"You what?" Melanie said.

"Melanie, we have a gift," Sam said, grabbing her sister's wrist, establishing their wordless, emotional connection.

"You can't bring our father back, Sam," Melanie said kindly. "And you can't bring back Mr. Benson either."

"Freddie stopped an armed robbery with his powers two weeks ago," Sam said, conveniently forgetting that Carly and Gibby had done most of the work on that occasion. Freddie didn't interrupt to correct her either. "We can't bring back the dead, but he probably saved a life that day."

A chill spread through Melanie, starting at her wrist as Sam poured her emotions into her sister. Sam understood Freddie better than Melanie did. Sam understood why he wanted to make a difference. Sam loved Freddie.

"Okay, I get it," Melanie said. "But this is your choice, not mine."

"I need you, Mel. I can't fly without you," Sam begged.

"Yes you can. I've seen you do it!" Melanie corrected her. "You just need to keep practicing. You've got all the strength anyway, you don't need me."

"What would Samantha do?" Sam asked, still holding her sister's wrist. Melanie hesitated. Sharing emotions and thoughts through touch was halfway to actually being Samantha. Melanie knew, and so did Sam, that Samantha would want to protect others too. She would want to use the gift."

Melanie smiled. "Okay, sis. You win. But I'm not going out of my way to look for trouble. Got it?"

Sam smiled. "Good enough for me. So Freddie, how does this work? How do we be heroes?"

"Well, first off," Freddie said pulling his Bobbin costume out of his drawstring backpack. "You must keep your identity a secret." He held the costume in hand and, as though he were splitting, he started to form a body in the costume… but as this body formed, the first one dissolved. In a matter of just seconds, Freddie was now in costume and his other clothes were on the ground.

"How, did you do that?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah?" Sam said. "It was like you split… but all you actually did was change clothes in, like, 2 seconds."

"It's like splitting, but you just stay together," Freddie explained, adjusting his mask.

"I wanna try," Sam said picking up Freddie's clothes and focusing. Freddie chuckled because she was trying to wear his clothes.

"I think you'll have to be Samantha again," Freddie said. "I've never been able to do it unless we were together.

Sam dropped his pants and approached Melanie. "Can we try it?" she asked.

"Sure," she smiled. Holding hands, in a moment Sam was gone. Samantha stood in Melanie's clothes.

"Okay, now just split… but you both need to be thinking that 'you are not here, you are there'."

"Okay, I'll try," Samantha said picking up Sam's clothing off the floor. Holding the clothes out, Samantha tried to split… yet not split. Internally, she was not calling it splitting, but just changing.

Out of her hands formed a second body, wearing Sam's clothes… and then as the first body vanished, a third wearing Fredwards's clothes appeared. Moments later, Sam stood wearing her own clothes again, and Melanie stood on the other side of Sam wearing Fredward's clothing. They all laughed.

"I… uh, missed," Melanie giggled. She was so focused on changing out of her own clothes that she wasn't focusing on changing into Sam's clothes.

"Do you want to practice this later at home?" Sam asked, knowing that her sister was now no longer wearing a bra. "We wouldn't want a major wardrobe malfunction in front of Freddie." Freddie, who thought seeing either Sam or Melanie appear without her pants on was not a bad thing at all, didn't complain when Melanie took her clothes to the bathroom to change the old fashioned way.

"So, baby," Sam said once she had Freddie alone in his costume. "You want to have a date night? I love my sister, but I haven't had much time just you and me, you know?"

"That sounds great Sam," Freddie smiled.

"Hey, wait a minute," Sam said stepping back. The big B on Freddie's Bobbin costume had been replaced by a large W. "When did you change that?"

"Oh, just today, actually," Freddie said

"Why a W," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I just noticed that too, but didn't say anything," Melanie said, coming back out to the bathroom.

"It stands for Wonder," Freddie said

"Wonder?" Melanie and Sam said in unison.

"Yeah, you know… Bobbin the Boy Wonder," Freddie explained. "I didn't want to be a fake Bobbin anymore, so now I'm just the Boy Wonder."

Taking a step back, Sam noticed that the whole Bobbin costume had been changed slightly. All the colors were a bit darker too.

"So, you're Wonder Boy, are you?" Sam teased. "I guess every superhero needs a name."

"Er, no, it's The Boy Wonder, not Wonder Boy," Freddie defended.

"I like Wonder Boy better," Melanie giggled.

"Me too," Sam said. "You're Wonder Boy now, love."

"Oh, is that your catchphrase?" Melanie blurted out, remembering the news. "Every time someone asked you who you are, you say 'That's for me to know, and you to WONDER!' That's so cute!"

"I love it!" Sam said enthusiastically. "You're so funny, babe… Wonder Boy…"

Freddie wasn't going to argue about his name. The news had called him 'a boy wonder', which was close enough to 'The Boy Wonder' to him.

"Hey, how often do you just sit around listening to that thing waiting for trouble?" Melanie asked, indicating the police radio his father had one owned.

"Not very often," Freddie said. "That purse-snatcher on the news… I was just walking by and saw it happen. I changed in the alley and chased him down."

"So, you keep your costume with you everywhere?" Sam said. Freddie held up the drawstring backpack he was still holding. Melanie rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever," Sam said. "Let's go on this date, dude."

"Oh, you guys are going on a date?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, we are," Freddie said after changing back, out of his costume in about 2 seconds. He stuffed it in the bag, which looked as though it was already half full of other things.

"Why don't you see what Carly is up to? Sam suggested.

"Okay, I will," Melanie said. "See you guys later."

The three left Freddie's apartment together, but Sam and Freddie headed down the stairs while Melanie went across the hall.

"Thanks for taking me out, Freddie," Sam smiled. They had gotten fast food and took it to the park to eat at a bench.

"I'm just glad I got to see you!" Freddie grinned. "I don't think I saw you more than a few minutes yesterday."

Sam's phone buzzed and she read the text message. It was Melanie, letting Sam know that she and Carly were going shopping at the mall near the park.

"So, Freddie… do you realize that Fred is always flirting with my sister?" Sam said biting into a bacon cheese burger.

"Yes, I have! And it's so weird," Freddie said. "Fred actually feels a bit threatened by you… like you might be tougher than he is. Melanie is…"

"…Weak?" Sam finished.

"Well, yeah… he thinks she is beautiful and likes feeling, like… manly or something." Freddie finished. "Oh, and what was up with Samantha kissing Fredward?" he asked eating some fries.

"I can't really explain that," Sam said. "Samantha just finds Fredward adorable."

Sam and Freddie spent the next several minutes talking about the awkward triple love triangle:

Sam likes Freddie and Freddie likes Sam, Melanie likes Fred and Fred likes Melanie, and apparently now Samantha likes Fredward and Fredward likes Samantha. They found it very interesting, to say the least, that Sam and Melanie have two personalities each and Freddie himself actually has three. Eventually they decided that they would all just go with the flow. Sam decided once and for all not to be bothered by Melanie and Fred and they both agreed that Samantha and Fredward's relationship was really cute.

"Oh my God, what is going on over there!" Sam screamed when she noticed a building a block away was smoking heavily. She dropped her empty food bag on the ground in surprise

"I don't know!" Freddie said jumping up to his feet. "I just noticed the smoke too."

"What are you doing?" Sam called as Freddie grabbed his backpack and made a move towards the building.

"That building is on fire, Sam, and if someone is inside, Wonder Boy is needed!" Freddie took off at a run towards an alley halfway between the park and the building. Sam was right behind him.

"So you're going by Wonder Boy after all," Sam grinned. Freddie morphed into his costume in a matter of seconds. "I'm going to help you," she said.

"Fine, but put this on,' he said pulling the Rat Girl costume out of his bag. "I'm going to get up to the top floor. I think I saw someone up there."

Wonder Boy flew up to the 5th floor of a building that he recognized as one of the art galleries that Carly's brother Spencer has had a few pieces displayed in. "Help! Help us!" Called voices from within the dark smoke.

"I can only take one person at a time!" Wonder Boy called as he glided up to the window. There were about 12 people trapped on the top floor, unable to go down the stairs because of the fire. He took a child in his arms and flew down to the street where fire trucks were finally arriving. As he did so, he began to wonder how a fire would start at an art studio in the first place.

Meanwhile, Sam had laboriously changed into the Rat Girl costume. She could not morph into her costume like Freddie had since she needed Melanie for that ability. "Okay, it's time to shine. I've _got_ to do this. Freddie needs me!" Sam tried with all of her might to hover, but it was no good. Sam was unable to fly higher than 4 feet without wabbling and falling down to the ground. Yelling out with frustration, she called her sister with her phone.

"You've got to get here, Mel! It's an emergency, I need you! …. Yes, I'm by the park. Bring Carly, hurry!

As she hung up, she became even more frustrated. She was strong! She was fast! She didn't need to fly to save people. She didn't need to fly to help Freddie. Sprinting out of the alleyway, she ran past some firemen and other onlookers. Most were mesmerized to see Wonder Boy flying about. "Can't you hear them screaming? Get in there! Wonder Boy can't save them all!" Sam charged into the first floor where the smoke was the thickest, followed by three protesting firemen.

"Help! *cough cough cough* Help me!" A statue had fallen over onto a patron and, unlike the others who had been on the first floor, this woman was unable to get out from under it. The heavy statue had fallen in front of a door and there was banging from the other side. Others were trapped as well.

"Young lady, come back here!" cried a fireman.

"No, you come here!" Sam ordered, her deep purple cape billowing in the smoke and flames behind her. "Help me lift this hunk of junk!" Instead of arguing with Sam, the firemen helped free the woman from under the rubble. She had twisted her ankle so two of the firemen carried her out of the building.

"What are you doing?" demanded the other man as they pulled away more debris to free the people behind the door. "Who is Wonder Boy? Who are you?"

"I'm… that's just for you to wonder, okay?" Sam said defiantly, coughing as they wrenched the door open. A woman and a man, both about age 35 came stumbling out from behind the wreckage.

"Spencer?" Sam said, recognizing the man. It was Spencer Shay, Carly's brother. Spencer had not heard Sam.

"How do we get out?" he yelled, not recognizing her. He fell forward into the fireman's arms coughing and he led Spender back towards the entrance. This left Sam to carry Spencer's lady-friend.

Sam stumbled out the door feeling very weak but infinitely proud that she had saved three lives. She set the girl down away from the building, and then turned to see Wonder Boy gliding down with another victim. Sam helped him transfer the scared man to the ground.

"There were two boys," Wonder Boy said. "They were on the second floor. They didn't want help, they were just laughing!"

"Never mind that, Wonder Boy! Get back up there," Sam said from behind her velvet cowl. "I see more people in the windows. The police and fire department are too busy!" In truth, all of the public servants were busy either helping people away from the building or too busy gawking at Freddie hovering there to be of any use.

Wonder Boy returned to the sky as Sam heard her name being called back from the alley. It was her sister with Carly.

"Oh my God, Sam, this is crazy! A reporter was saying that this was started by a bomb!" Carly squeeked. "What are you wearing?"

"Melanie, I need you to fly!" Sam said, mostly ignoring her best friend. Melanie nodded and, without hesitation, they took hands and joined into one, dropping Melanie's clothes to the ground next to Freddie's bag. Carly picked them all up.

"Carly," Samantha called. "Your brother was inside, but he is safe now. Please, use your powers to guide debris from the collapsing building safely to the ground. I have to help Wonder Boy!" And with that, Samantha flew away, her curly blonde hair flowing in the wind just as much as her cape.

_Who's Wonder Boy?_ Carly thought as she remained hidden far away from the fire but did as she was told. She held her hands out flat and focused, guiding countless bricks safely to the ground so that they did not land on anyone.

Samantha only flew a few people out of the building by the time the firemen were sure it was empty. As they got the flames under control, the police, the firemen, and the crowd forming below all began to shout out to the two heroes, still hovering in the air.

"Who are you? How are you doing that? Thank you so much! Who are you?" They all called. And then, over the police mega-phone came a command.

"Identify your selves!" it said. Samantha and Freddie had been about to fly away, but Freddie stopped, addressed the crowd of people they had just rescued as said. "You will never know who I really am. That's for you to wonder… but, you may call me Wonder Boy."

"Dude, let's get out of here before they try to arrest us for being able to fly," Samantha hissed. They flew back to the alley beside Bushwell Plaza and then up into Freddie's apartment. Once inside, Samantha took Freddie into her arms and hugged him. "Oh my God, Freddie, you were amazing! You saved so many people!

"You did to, Samantha," he grinned. "I'm so glad we did that." Their eyes met and they shared a passionate, masked kiss. After 6 seconds or so, Samantha pulled away. "I… er… sorry," she said.

"No… it's okay. We said we were just going to go with the flow, remember?" Freddie said. It took Samantha a moment to remember the conversation Sam had had with Freddie in the park.

"Oh… yeah," Samantha smiled from behind her cowl. Finally, Sam and Melanie split (Sam was wearing some of Freddie's clothes). Freddie changed into some different clothes and then turned on the news to see footage of them flying around. The headline read 'Wonder Boy and Wonder Girl save 30 lives.'

"So you're Wonder Girl, are you?" Melanie giggled at Sam. This was ironic since it was _she_ who was dressed as Rat Girl.

* * *

So, I attempted to show a lot of character relationships in this chapter. There are 4. Sam&Freddie, Melanie&Fred, Samantha&Fredward, and Wonder Boy& Wonder Girl. Each is a romantic pairing and (unlike the Seddie/Creddie debate) there is no conflict between any of them. Seddie, Meled, Wardantha, and Wonderkins are all 4 of the ships in my story and they will all develop (hopefully). Basically, no matter which sets are split or together, there is always 1 pair who are "together" and who are romantically interested.

Yes, Freddie likes Sam _and_ Samantha, but only as Wonder Boy and Wonder Girl. This is okay though since he (literally) has a split personality. When he remains together, his two personalities are Freddie(acts like Fredward) and Wonder Boy (acts like Fred). It's actually very much like Batman. As Bruce Wayne he "likes" Catwoman (sort of) and as Batman he likes Selina Kyle (sort of… lol).


End file.
